Shinobi Harem
by Jay3000
Summary: Naruto has spent all his life in Konoha training in the arts of Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu under his father's guidance, suddenly he was forced to leave after he was accused of stealing the clan sacred sword. Harem Angela Ibuki Ayame Chihaya Sakon Naruto/Amaurai Harem crossover
1. Chapter 1 New Path

**Ibuki: Jay3000-sama don't own Naruto (Which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR** ** _Samurai Harem: Asu no Yoichi written and illustrated by Yū Minamoto._** **) or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

 **Jay3000:** Happy holidays and a happy new year ladies and gentlemen, I am back with a new story, I hope you like it.

 **Chapter 1 New Path**

It was a beautiful and peaceful day in the village hidden in the leaves and far away from society, it was the home to the people call shinobi. They were once known as the most powerful clan on earth but because of their greed for power they lost it all and now only a few of them are alive.

"Today is the day that we choose our future leader!" A voice shouted as the crowd around him cheer with excitement. "The battle royal is about to begin, we will see who will be facing our chosen champion!" The crowd cheered as the champion stood and wave, he head spiky red hair and was wearing a face mask.

The other contestants came out to another roar of cheer, there were only ten of them. Most of the contestants had either spiky blond hair or blond straight hair and is wearing face mask. It was a furious battle as they took out each other without hesitation or malice until there was only one shinobi left standing.

"The winner is shinobi number 10." The man shouted as the crowd cheer. "He has now earn the right to challenge our champion!"

The champion jumped onto the field and stared at shinobi number 10. "It's been a while since we fought each other."

"It has." shinobi number 10 said as he took out his sword.

 **Clan head booth**

"Brother it seems like our sons have meet again." A tall, muscular middle-aged man with extremely long dark hair, which is gathered on the back of his head, leaving his forehead exposed, and tied in a clothed ponytail, reaching down below his waist, adorned by thin, dark strips crossing its whole length, and having his hair sprout from its end in a large tuft. He has a large, mildly hooked nose, and prominent bags under his eyes. He has very thin eyebrows, as well as an upper lip, and possesses bushy triangular sideburns angled upwards, and some stubble around his chin and lower face. On the back of his left wrist is a dark tattoo with an open rhomboidal shape, resembling a large arrow bent in two angles to point towards its back. He is wearing a normal attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket and a forehead protector

"Yes they have, it seems the Gods want this to happen." He is a fairly tall and handsome fair-skinned man with bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He is wearing a short-sleeved long white coat over his normal attire, decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" (, Yondaime Hokage) written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin orange rope over his standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket and a forehead protector.

Back to the fight

"You won't beat me again!" The red head shouted as he ran through some hand seal. "Water Dragon Jutsu!" As a huge water dragon came at shinobi number 10.

"You have gotten stronger." shinobi number 10 said as he took his stance. " **Ukiha Kamikaze Style: First stance: Gale!"** He swings his sword and the water dragon was cut in half.

"Damn!" The champion growled as he took out his sword. His sword colliding with shinobi number 10's sword. They held, using their strength to push each other away. The Champion withdrew, before twirling his sword and colliding again with shinobi number 10's weapon.

"You really think you can beat me in a sword battle." shinobi number 10 said as he use his superior strength, raised the champion Sword with his own then pushes him off with great force. The Champion flew through the air, back flipping and landing like a cat on the ground.

"You are not fit to be clan head!"

"Who said I want to be!"

 **"Fire torrent Jutsu!"** The Champion shouted as a torrent of fire came out of his mouth.

" **Ukiha Kamikaze Style: Second stance: Blizzard**!" shinobi number 10 swings his sword as the two attack collides. "He's stronger than I thought."

"Is that all you have cousin!" The Champion said as he pour more power into his attack.

"Shit." shinobi number 10 said as he felt his attack being over powered. "If only I could use my other skills." Then he remember his father's word.

"Don't use your other skill in the fight, show them that you don't need Charka to beat their champion only with the **Ukiha Kamikaze Style**."

"Hurry up and lose you bastard." The champion said as he pour on the heat.

"I need to think of something quick." shinobi number 10 said as he looked around. "There." He saw a pebble behind the Champion. "Got you." He appeared behind the Champion.

"How did he do that?" The shock Champion said to himself.

"I wi-" shinobi number 10 suddenly could not move.

" **Water explosive wave!"** That was the last thing shinobi number 10 heard.

"The winner and future Clan head Memma Namikaze!" The crowd cheered.

Clan booth.

"That's my boy, eat shit Minato." The man shouted then he realize who he was talking to and bow. "Sorry about that Hokage-dono."

"Hahahahhahahaha." The man now known as Minato laughed. "Don't worry about it Bluenote we are brothers after all."

"Hahahahah." Bluenote laughed.

"Now if you excuse me I need to check on my son." Minato said as he stood and left.

 **Shinobi number 10 hospital room**

"Ah my head." shinobi number 10 said as he open his eyes to take in his surroundings.

"You are in the hospital Naruto-dono." A nurse said as she walked into the room.

"What happen?" The boy now known as Naruto said.

Before the nurse could answer another voice said. "You got your ass kick hahahaha." Naruto turn to see his father. "Nurse-chan could you give my son and I some privacy?"

"Of course Hokage-dono." The nurse blush as she left the room.

"Damn it Naruto, what happen? You had the match won." Minato asked his son.

"I don't know dad, I was about to win when suddenly could not move." Naruto explain as his father looked at him.

"Son you have a red spot on your neck." Minato said as he looked closer at it. "A Senbon mark…someone paralyzed you son."

"Who could have done this?" A shock Naruto asked.

"I don't know but I promise you son, they will pay dearly." Minato growled.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

Minato stood. "Nothing for now, I need to investigate it some more."

A week later

Minato was walking though the hall of the Hokage tower, he was on his way to his nephew ceremony. He had asked his son to come but he refuse, he train rather than go. "Brother you made it." Bluenote said as he hugged him. "Where is my favourite nephew Naruto?"

"He wanted to be here but he's not feeling well." Minato said as he hugged back his brother. "Cough, Cough" Blood came out of his mouth but he quickly hide it.

"Are you ok brother?" Bluenote asked his older brother.

"I am fine, just coming down with a cold." Minato said with a smile. "Enough about me, let's enjoy the party."

 **With Naruto**

Sitting in the lotus position, the thought back to what his father had told him about charka control and tried focusing on taking deep, steady breaths of air. To him, the first few minutes passed by without incident, however, in reality over an hour had gone by. A while later he began to feel a calm descend upon him that he had never known before, but before he could stay that way. "I may not have as much charka like my cousin but my control is way better." Naruto and Memma was the only children to born with Charka in over a hundred years. They both may have both with Charka and could both use Ninjutsu but Naruto charka coils where small could only use Ninjutsu for a while.

Memma on the other hand had a large charka coil and was a Ninjutsu powerhouse but he could only use Ninjutsu while Naruto could use both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. He is also better than Memma in Kenjutsu and Tiajutsu but the clan elders believe that Ninjutsu was superior to anything else not that they knew he could use Ninjutsu since his father told him to hide it.

"I better go and get something to eat." He got up.

 **Back at the ceremony**

"We are here to celebrate the victory of our future clan head, my son Memma Namikaze!" Bluenote shouted as the people cheered. "There is a prophecy that stated that two children will be born on October 10, one will bring the clan to new heights while the other will be the destruction of the clan." The crowd was shock to hear this.

"You are not telling them everything brother." Minato said as he listen.

"I believe that the child who will lead our clan to new heights will be my son." Bluenote finished.

"Are you saying that my son will cause the clan's destruction?" Minato roared as he walked up to his brother.

"Hokage-sama! The **Sword of Totsuk** is missing!" A shinobi shouted as he burst into the room.

"Are there any leads?" Bluenote asked the man.

"Naruto Namikaze!" The shinobi said as he was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the wall.

"How dare you accused my son of such thing?" Minato growled as the man pulled out a green pendent that was given to Naruto by his late mother. "It can't be." As he let go of the shinobi.

"Guards go and arrest Naruto Namikaze!" Bluenote ordered as Minato was in shock.

The guards was about to move when Minato shouted. "Wait!" The guards stop immediately. "I am coming with you." He walked off followed by the guards.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had just finish his training and took a shower. "Now to get some rest." As he entered his room. "I wonder how the party is going?" suddenly his door was kicked in and he was surrounded by shinobi who pointed swords at him.

"You have one second to tell me what is going on here before I kill all of you." Naruto growled.

"Naruto Namikaze, you are under arrest for stealing the Sword of Totsuk!" Minato said with great sadness in his voice.

"What are you talking about dad, I would never do something like that!" Naruto shouted.

"Search his room." Minato said as the guards started to search the room.

"Hokage-sama, we found it." A shinobi said as he brought out the Sword of Totsuk.

"Impossible where did that come from!" Naruto shouted in shock.

"Naruto Namikaze, you will be sentence to death in the morning for stealing the sacred sword." Minato said with tears in his eyes. "Guard arrest him."

"Dad! Dad! You have to believe me, I did not steal the sword." Naruto shouted as a smile appeared on Bluenote face as the guards took Naruto away.

 **Council meeting**

"Hokage-sama, there better be a good reason why you called a meeting an hour before your son's execution." A council member growled.

"There is." Minato said as they all listen to him. "I am here to invoke the Hokage's last wish. (AN: A Hokage can only invoke the Hokage's wish after serving more than ten years of service, they can ask for almost anything and the others have to obey it but they must give up their position immediately.)

"Minato don't do this, you are the best Hokage we ever have." A council man shouted. "You have 10 more years in you."

"Shup up council man it's my brother's decision." Bluenote said.

"Thank you brother, you too council man but I can't let my only son die." Minato said and everyone knew what the wish would be about. "My wish is to banish my son from Konoha instead of killing him." This shocked the members they had expect him free his son but not banish him.

"We agree to your terms since we did get the sword back." Bluenote said with a hidden smile. "You have an hour to step down."

 **With Naruto**

"So they decided to send my own father to execute me." Naruto said from behind the bar as his father walked towards him.

"No son, I am here to tell you that the council has decided that they would banish you instead of killing you." Minato said as he open Naruto's cell.

"You used the Hokage's last wish?" Naruto said as his father nodded his head.

"Yes I did." Minato said as he entered the cell.

"But why?" A confused Naruto asked.

"Because I know it wasn't you Naruto." Minato said as he hugged his son. "And I will investigate the matter to find out who was it."

"So what now dad." Naruto hugged back his father.

"I want you to go to the city and live with the Ikarugas." Minato said with tears in his eyes. "I have already send them a letter so they are expecting you."

"When do I leave?" Naruto asked.

"Now because I don't know what they will try to do to you after I step down." Minato said as he release Naruto.

"Ok dad." Naruto said with tears of his own.

"And Naruto here is direction to where you need to go to get to the train." Minato said as he handed Naruto a map. "And use a Genjutsu to disguise yourself."

"Ok dad." Naruto took the map and walked off.

"Naruto catch!" Naruto turn around and caught a sword case. "It was your mother's."

"Thanks dad." Naruto said as he ran off. He reached the giant gate and run through it before he looked back. Konoha used to be the strongest village in the world, all its shinobi could use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. They would work as protectors of royalty and would help out people in trouble until their new Hokage Madara Uchiha too charge and they turn into mercenary, thieves and assassins.

They even tried to rule the world and they almost succeed but the Gods put a stop to it by placing a curse on the shinobi which killed off Madara and most of his follows with some kind of diseases that only affect charka users. The ones who did survive could barely use their charka and when they gave birth to their kids they couldn't use charka at all. They had to train in Kenjutsu and Tiajutsu in order from the shinobi to survive.

Naruto had finally reached the train station after about an hour of tree jumping, he looked at the map that direction him to train number 4. He walked up to the train. "Naruto Namikaze." A voice said which put Naruto on his guard. "Minato asked me to take you to Yokko City."

"Then yes that's me." Naruto replied with his guard still up.

"Then come on board, we don't have enough time." The man said as Naruto when into the train.

"Wow." Naruto said he had never been on a train before.

"Have a seat Naruto-san." The man said as he pointed to the seat. "We will be leaving now."

"Thank you." Naruto said as he took his seat.

"Oh and when you get hungry don't be afraid to ask." The man said as he walked off. "It is going to be a long ride after all."

As the man left Naruto open at the sword case to see his necklace, a letter and a katana with a reverse blade and a letter. He looked at the letter which marks to Naru-chan, it was from his mother. Tears came to Naruto's eyes as he begins to read the letter.

 **The next day (Yokko City station)**

A car stopped in front of the Yokko station and four girl exit the car, the first one was the oldest and a sophomore at Yokko High School, she is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her teens with white skin, dark purple eyes, a model like figure and big breasts. She has long beautiful dark purple hair that reaches down to her thighs. She is wearing the Yokko school girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt which is way too small for her as her breast looks like they are ready to burst out and a red jacket around it. A short black skirt with white accents, a long black socks that reach up to her knee and brown shoes. Her name is Ibuki Ikaruga

The second one was the second oldest and a freshman in Yokko high school. She was also beautiful but not like her older sister, she has short blonde hair with a black bow in it. She has a slender body with beautiful red eyes and small breasts. She is also wearing the Yokko school girls' school uniform but she has white socks up to her knee and brown shoes, her name is Ayame Ikaruga.

The third one was the third oldest and 3rd year at Yokko junior high school. She is also beautiful with her long green hair that reach her back with two strands of hair on the top of her head which looks like antennas and is wearing a pair of red frame glasses. She has slender body, her breasts was the second biggest of the four sisters. She is wearing a white plain shirt with black short sleeves, with a red tie and short black shirt with white accents, a long black and white socks that reach up to her thigh and black shoes, her name is Chihaya Ikaruga.

The last girl was the youngest of them all and is an elementary student at Yokko elementary school. She has blue hair which reach her neck with a pink and yellow hair clip in her hair. She is wearing a long sleeves white jacket with gold accent sleeveless black dress with white accents that each her knee. She is wearing a long white sock that reach under her dress and black shoes, her name is Kagome Ikaruga.

"We made it in time." Ibuki said with a smile on her face.

"Now what." Ayame asked with a bored look on her face.

"We wait, he should be here soon." A cheerful Ibuki said as they wait for about an hour but no one showed up.

"That's it, I am going shopping." An annoyed Ayame said as she walked off. "Fine me when you are ready."

"Ok Ayame-chan" Ibuki wave goodbye to her sister.

Chihaya pushed up the glasses onto her face. "You can find me at the book store in the mall when he arrived." As she walked off too.

"Don't worry big sister, I won't leave you here alone." Kagome said with a smile.

"Thank you Kag-chan." Ibuki smile too as they wait.

 **Another hour later**

"Big sis I have to use the bathroom." Kagome tug on her sister clothes.

"Can you keep it for a little while longer?" Ibuki did not want to leave and then Naruto arrive.

"No I can't." Kagome started to wiggle up herself.

"Let's go into the mall and find the bathroom." Ibuki said as Kagome smile, they made their way towards the mall.

 **5 minutes later**

"Sorry we are late Naruto-san." The man said as Naruto got up. "As you can see we aren't a passenger train."

"It's ok Walter." Naruto said as he collect his things and exit the train.

"See you around Naruto-san." Walter wave to him as the train move off. Naruto looked around the train station.

"Damn it, dad did not tell me what they looked like." Naruto continue to look around. "Ikaruga-dono!" He called out but no one answer.

"Damn it Torigaya! You told me that Ibuki-chan would be coming here today." A muscular boy about 6ft1 with brown hair and yellow highlights, he had brown eyes and two ears ring in his left ear. He is wearing a white jacket with a white t-shirt underneath it and black pants.

"But Wa-san that what I overheard her saying yesterday." The boy known as Torigaya said, he has long hair that reach his shoulders and brown eyes. He is wearing a white buttoned up shirt with a yellow t-shirt under it and black pants.

Naruto looked over and approach the boys. "Excuse me could you tell me if you know the I-"

"Move out of the way freak show." Washizu said as he looked at Naruto (Look at story picture to see what Naruto is wearing) He tried to push Naruto who move on instinct and Washizu lost his balance and fell on his face.

"Sorry I bothered you." Naruto replied and walked away.

"No one dare attack Washizu and gets away with it!" Washizu shouted as he attacks Naruto from behind, Naruto dodged his attack with grace and ease.

"Look I don't want any trouble, I am just looking for someone." Naruto inform him and walked away again.

"But I do." Washizu said he attack Naruto who dodged his punches. "Damn bastard you mess with the wrong person." As his punches got fast but Naruto dodged them easily.

"Yeah Wa-san destroy him." Torigaya cheered for his friend.

Naruto sigh before slamming the hilt of his sheathed sword into Washizu's stomach. "OHH" Washizu felt to his knee before he was hit with the sheathed sword that sends him skidding across the ground.

""Wa-san!" Torigaya said as he tried to save Washizu who crashed into him knocking both of them out.

"May be they aren't here as yet or they went somewhere else since I am two hours late." Naruto said to himself as he walked off.

"ATTENTION SHOPPERS WE HAVE A TWO FOR ONE SALE AT ALL OUR CLOTHING STORES!"

"That's it." He got an idea. "I could use that to find the Ikarugas." As he exit the station and head towards the mall.

 **With Ayame**

Ayame looked around the mall clothing stores, she had been there for a while and had yet to decide what she wants to try on or buy. "I need something cute." As she entered her fourth store and looked at some cute tops, shirts, pants and bikinis. Suddenly her eyes caught a cute purple top and a white mini skirt. "That is perfect." As she took them up and head to the dressing room.

 **With Chihaya**

This was the second book store that she entered, she hope this store had what she was looking for. The moment she entered the store a smile appeared on her face. "I need to add more romance and badass action to my manga." As she looked around. "Now where to start, action, romance…..or both." She walked up to the shelves and starting scan the books for something good.

"It seems that I need to go to another store these books won't do." She was about to give up when her eyes caught an orange book. "Tales of a Gusty Ninja." She read out loud.

 **With Ibuki and Kagome**

"Kagome wait!" Ibuki shouted as her sister ran off, Kagome had heard her sister but she could not stop or she pee on herself.

"Sorry big sis but I have to go now." Kagome said as she pushed her way through the crowd as fast as possible until she reached the bathroom, not realizing that she had lost her sister in the process. "I made it." As she rushed into an empty stall.

 **With Ibuki**

"Where did she go?" Ibuki said as she fight her way through the crowd hope to catch a glimpse of her sister. "I don't see her." She looked around for the bathroom and saw two bathroom signs one for two different bathroom which was in two different direction. She did not know which one of the bathroom her sister when.

"I hope I am correct." Buki said as she when to the bathroom to the right.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto looked around, he had never been in a place this big with some man people and no one was fighting. "So this is the city, it's nothing like Konoha." As he walked around the place trying to find the PA system. "Is the stairs powered by charka?" As he looked at the escalators, one going up and one coming down. Naruto decided to go on it.

"Man this thing is slow, why don't they simple jump up the stairs?" Then he remember only his cousin and himself had charka.

It took a while but he finally reach the top. "Finally." He said as he steps off the machine and started searching the second floor for the PA system.

 **With Kagome**

She had just finished and wash her hands. "That was close." She said as she exit the bathroom. "Big sister I am finish." She did not hear a response or saw her sister.

"Big sister!" She looked around but saw no one, tears started to fall from her eyes. "Big sister." As she walked off in search for her sister.

 **Unknown person**

"Now who to rob?" A man reading a red hood said as he scan the place when his eyes caught three person, an old woman, a kid and Naruto. "Hm the kid is out of it, they never have any money or anything good to steal." Then he looked at Naruto.

"That weirdo in the ninja outfit could be loaded but he is definitely out of it, for all I know he knows how to use that sword." The man said as a smile appeared on his face. "We have a winner the old lady."

He then look around and saw the mall security. "Those out of shape fools won't be able to catch especially with my parkour and track background." He slowly look to see if anyone was looking before he walked up to the unsuspecting old woman and grabbed her purse and ran.

"Help thief!" The old woman shouted which got the mall security attention.

"Hey stop!" The mall security shouted as they ran after the thief.

 **With Naruto**

He was searching the second floor when suddenly a man in a red hood ran pass him and almost knock him down. "Hey watch where you are going!" Naruto shouted when several mall security ran pass him. "I wonder what that is about….who cares I need to find the PA system." As he continue to search but he could not find it.

"I better try the next floor." Naruto said as he jumped and clink to the wall. "I am not taking that slow thing again." As he climb some people looked on in shock and disbelief while other dismiss it as a magic trick. He arrive at the top and jump down right in front of a clothing store.

"ATTENTION SHOPPERS THE SALE WILL BE UP IN AN HOUR!" The PA system said.

"I found it!" Naruto shouted as he ran into the clothes store and started to search fort it.

"Out of the way!" The thief shouted he had run inside the store to lose the mall security. Naruto jumped out of his way and into a changing room.

"Is that guy following me?" Naruto said he looked around a saw a bra on the ground. "What is it doing here?" As he pick it up. "It seem a kid is shopping for their first bra I better get out of here."

 **With Ayame a few seconds earlier**

"Where could I left my Bra?" Ayame said as she exit the changing area looking for it. "I wonder if it is o-" She looked up and saw Naruto holding her bra in his hands.

"Kyahhhhhh!" She screamed out as she covered her chest. "Pervert! Help!"

"Hey wait, it's not what it looks like." Naruto tried to say but she wasn't listening and screamed even louder.

"This way a pervert is in the woman dressing room!" Naruto heard the voice as two mall securities rushed in. "Hold it right there you pervert." As they charged at him as Naruto dropped the bra and dodged them with ease.

"Damn it." Naruto growled as he an out the store and jump on the wall and ran to the third floor. He reached and jump the rail only to crash into someone and they fell into the book store.

"Kayhhhhhha." Another scream was heard as he took down someone else who fell on top of him.

"Ah my head." Naruto open his eyes to see a nice round ass clad in green panties staring at him.

"Did you get a nice view of my panties, you pervert." A green hair girl in glasses said as she got off him. Before Naruto could explain himself the mall securities arrived.

"It's the pervert and the thief get them!" They shouted as the thief got up and ran off.

"That bastard, he is the cause of my problem." Naruto said as he chase after the thief. Naruto caught him with ease. "Hey bastard you are the reason why the securities are chasing me."

"Like I give a rat ass kid." The thief replied as Naruto growled. "Now get out of my w-" The thief received a punch that sends him crashing into the wall.

"Hm." Naruto said as he dive into another store to hide. A few seconds later four panting mall securities arrived on the scene.

"Damn those two can run." One of them said as he fell to the ground.

"Lee get up, we caught one of them." Another mall security said with a smile on his face. "It's the thief."

"What about the pervert?" Another mall security asked as he catches his breath.

"Who cares as long as we catch one?" The fourth mall security said, he could not take any more running.

 **With Naruto**

He wait until they took the thief away and long gone before he came out of his hiding place. "I need to find the Ikarugas and get the hell out of here." As he carefully run down the corridor when he heard a voice.

"Big sister, where are you." The voice shouted from around the corner. "Big Sister!"

Naruto turn the corner to see a blue hair girl no older than ten, she was crying. "I hate seeing girls cry especially kids." As he walked up to her and took off the mask that was covering his lower face. "Hey kid are you ok?"

She looked at the weird boy in the ninja outfit. "No I lost my big sister." She only answered him because he was the only one who ask her what was wrong and she passed lots of people. "I lost her when I was going to the bathroom."

"Don't worry kid I will do my best to find her." Naruto said with a huge smile.

"Thank you mister." Kagome said as she smile.

"Great now tell me how your sister looks." Naruto ask her.

"Well she is very beautiful and has big breasts." Kagome replied as Naruto sweat dropped.

"Trust me I won't let you fall." Naruto replied as he picked up Kagome jumped onto the railing as he looked around. "Is that her." He point to a blonde with big breasts.

"No Ibuki's breasts are bigger" She replied as Naruto pointed to a blue hair girl. "No bigger."

Naruto sigh as he looked again when he saw a beautiful purple hair with the biggest breasts he had ever seen. "Is that her."

"Yes! That's my sister." Kagome said happily.

"Close your eyes and think of your sister, by the time you open them you will be beside her." Naruto said as she closed her eyes. Naruto put his hands in the tiger seal and body flick.

 **With Ibuki**

She have been looking for her little sister all over the mall but she could not fine her anywhere, she even met up with her other sister who was trying to tell her something but before they could she inform them about Kagome and now they were searching for her too. "Kagome-chan, where are y-" Suddenly Kagome and a blonde hair guy appeared before her.

"You must be Ibuki, You can open your eyes now kid." Naruto said as Kagome open her eyes and saw her sister.

"He's hot." Ibuki said to herself as she blushes. Kagome suddenly hugged her sister and started to cry. "It's ok Kagome-chan."

"I am sorry for running off big sister." Kagome cried some more.

"I forgive you." Ibuki said as she started to cry too.

"I am glad I could help." Naruto said with a smile.

"There he is, the pervert!" The security shouted as they ran towards him.

"Oh shit." Naruto muttered as he ran off." See you later!"

"Damn it, not running again!" One of the mall security shouted.

Ibuki had just finally taking in what Naruto was wearing and how they just appeared behind her. "That was a body flicker, could he b-"

"Ibuki, you found her!" Ayame shouted as she and Chihaya ran up to them.

"That must be him." Ibuki said as her sisters arrive. "No time to explain, take Kagome home, I have to go." As she ran off.

"What was that about?" Chihaya asked.

"I don't know." Kagome replied as they watch their sister ran off.

"Let's go home, Ibuki can take care of herself." Ayame said.

 **With Ibuki**

It took five minutes but she had finally caught up with the securities who were dropping like flies. "I really hate that bastard." One of them said as he took a rest.

"I am definitely on the right track." Ibuki said as she saw the mall securities on the ground and panting very hard. "This is a dead end so he must be hiding somewhere." As she looked around.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was clinking to the wall using charka as he hide from the mall securities. 'They will never find me here." When he saw Ibuki walking around. "Why is she here?"

"Where is he?" He heard her say.

"Is she looking for me?" Naruto said with a smile. "She looking for me to give me a thank you kiss." He blushed as he continue to watch her.

"I know he is here." She said, Naruto was about to make himself known to her when suddenly he heard a noise, he look up and saw a forklift ran off the railing.

"Watch out below!" A scream was heard as Ibuki looked up and froze in the spot with fright.

"Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed out.

 **"Ukiha Kamikaze Style: First stance: Gale!"** Naruto roared as his attack sends the forklift crashing into one of the closed store. "Are you ok Ibuki-san?" As he landed beside her only for her to tackle him with a hug.

"Thank you so much Naruto-san." Ibuki screamed into his clothes.

"You are welcome." Naruto replied as he hugged her back. "…wait a second how you know my name."

Ibuki lifted her face from his clothes with a blush on her face. "After seeing you doing the body flicker Jutsu and you dress like a shinobi, it was easy for me to guess." She said with a smile. "My name is Ibuki Ikaruga by the way."

"Really?" A shock Naruto asked.

"Yes I have been waiting for you." She smiled.

 **The Ikaruga dojo**

Ayame, Kagome and Chihaya was sitting in the dojo waiting for their big sister to come home with this Naruto Namikaze or by herself.

"What is taking them so long?" Ayame asked as the other sisters looked at her.

"How should we now." Chihaya replied as she continue to read her orange book. The door of the dojo open and Ibuki and Naruto stepped him.

"Girls this is Naruto Namikaze." Ibuki announced as they turned to look at them.

"It's the pervert!" An angry Ayame shouted

"Pervert!" Chihaya shouted.

"Mister!" A happy Kagome shouted.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Yokkou

**Ibuki: Jay3000-sama don't own Naruto (Which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR** ** _Samurai Harem: Asu no Yoichi written and illustrated by Yū Minamoto._** **) Or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

People's thoughts

insanemaelstorm

Jay3000: Me either, that's why I decided to write one.

kungfufool4

Jay3000: Yes only those girls and maybe one more but no one from the Naruto universe will be in it.

blight23

Jay3000: Yes I realize that is why I decided to stop doing it in this chapter and future chapters.

KuronoDono12

Jay3000: Me too but there is none, it does even have a category for it. Look at the story picture and you will know.

SPark681

Jay3000: Yes he will and thank you.

Guest chapter 1. Jan 11

Jay3000: I choose Namikaze because in all most all my story I gave Naruto the Uzumaki last name. They have it because they replace the Karasuma (I think that's mc surname) in this story.

Kristoffer

Jay3000: I am glad you like it.

 **Last time**

 **The Ikaruga dojo**

Ayame, Kagome and Chihaya was sitting in the dojo waiting for their big sister to come home with this Naruto Namikaze or by herself.

"What is taking them so long?" Ayame asked as the other sisters looked at her.

"How should we now." Chihaya replied as she continue to read her orange book. The door of the dojo open and Ibuki and Naruto stepped him.

"Girls this is Naruto Namikaze." Ibuki announced as they turned to look at them.

"It's the pervert!" An angry Ayame shouted

"Pervert!" Chihaya shouted.

"Mister!" A happy Kagome shouted.

Now

 **Chapter 2 Welcome to Yokkou**

Ayame suddenly attacked him with a frying pan as Naruto dodged all her swings. "Stop sister!" Kagome shouted as she stood in front of Naruto. "I won't let you hurt the man that help me find big sister Ibuki!"

"Get out of the way Kagome, he is a pervert!" Ayame shouted as Chihaya nodded her head in agreement.

"That can't be true?" Kagome said as she looked at Naruto.

"Now move!" Ayame shouted as Ibuki took the pan out of her hands. "Ibuki?"

"We all need to talk about this before we go any further." Ibuki said in a stern voice. "Let's hear both side of the story first."

"Fine." Ayame growled as she told them the story of how Naruto ran into the changing room while she was changing, Naruto could feel the glares coming at him even from the cute little Kagome.

"That wasn't my fault." Naruto said as he explain why he was in the clothing store and how he got into the changing room.

"A likely story." Ayame said, Naruto could see that no matter what he said this girl will always see him as a pervert.

"Chihaya, you are next." Ibuki said, she wasn't as mad as she was when Ayame told them what happen, it was only because Naruto could explain why he was there.

"Well I was in the book store reading when Naruto crashed into me." Chihaya explain what she remembered.

"See he's a pervert!" Ayame shouted.

"Again it wasn't my fault." Naruto explain what happen.

"Liar, there was no thief!" Ayame shouted as she reached for the frying pan when Chihaya stopped her.

"I did hear one of the security guard talking about a thief and I did see another man ran off." Chihaya said as Ayame glared at her. "Sorry sis just stating the facts."

"I still think he is a pervert." Ayame growled.

"No, he's not." Kagome defended Naruto. "A pervert wouldn't have help me find big sis Ibuki." As she told them what happen.

"Whatever." Ayame said as she got up and march off to her room.

"Sorry about that Naruto." Ibuki said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, I am just glad that I got my name cleared." Naruto said with a smile.

"So tell us about yourself and what it is like to be a shinobi?" Chihaya said with a big smile. "I think I have my next story for my manga." They send the night getting to know Naruto who also got to learn somethings about the Ikaruga sisters and the dojo.

 **The next day**

Naruto yawn as he exit his room and when down stairs, he opens the door to see the beautiful sun rise. "I better get my morning routine started." Naruto said as he exit the house and walked towards the dojo. "Guess I am the only early riser." As he took off his shirt and toss it to the side.

"Let's beginning." Naruto said as he took out his sword and started performing a few moves. " **Ukiha Kamikaze Style**. First stands Gale!" As the wind blew through the place.

*clap*

"Huh." Naruto turn around to see Ibuki standing there with a bucket on the floor. "Sorry about coming in here without your permission."

"It's ok." Ibuki said with a blush on her face as she looked at Naruto muscular body.

"I can't afford to slack off in my training." Naruto said as she pick up the bucket. "Do you want some help?" As he walked towards her.

"It's ok I am fine and it is great to know that someone else take their training as serious as me." Ibuki took a step back. "Oh kami, is it me or it is getting hot in here."

"I know **Ukiha Kamikaze Style** is normally use with a wooden sword." Naruto said as he show her his sword. "But don't worry this is a reverse blade sword so you have nothing to worry about."

"That's good to know." Ibuki said as Naruto reached out for the bucket but she move the bucket and his hands miss. "Don't worry yourself I can clean this place alone."

"What kind of man would I be if I did not help?" Naruto said as he grabbed the handle of the bucket.

"It ok, you don't have to." Ibuki pulled the bucket.

"It's the least I can do, I am staying here for free after all." Naruto pulled the bucket too.

"I said it was o-" A blush appeared on her face as Naruto hands touch her. "Hmmmmmmmm!" She pulled harder and the bucket flew into the hair and she fell backwards.

"Got you." Naruto said as he caught her before she fell. "Are you ok?"

"Yes thank you." Ibuki replied as her face was red as a tomato.

"You are a very beautiful girl Ibuki." Naruto said with a smile as he leans down.

"Oh my kami, he's going to kiss me." Ibuki started to panic when suddenly the water from the bucket fell on them. "Kyhaa!" The water was cold.

"Sorry about the mess." Naruto said with a smile as he helped her up.

"It's ok." Ibuki said with a smile of her own. "He's a real decent guy." When suddenly a paper float out in front of Ibuki as she took it up.

"Oh my haiku, where did that came from." Naruto laughed as Ibuki started to read it. "I am a famous Haiku write back in my village." As Ibuki started to growled.

 **"I spore to a very beautiful lady with enormous breasts!"**

"You really are a pervert!" Ibuki roared as she delivered an uppercut. "Idiot!"

 **With Ayame**

"I can't believe all my sisters will believe him over me." Ayame said as she is putting on her school.

"Arghhh!" Naruto was send crashing into Ayame's room from the uppercut of Ibuki. "Argh!"

Ayame turn around only to hear Naruto's scream. "Kyahhhaa!" She screams as Naruto crashed into her.

"Ayame! Are you ok!" Kagome and Chihaya open the door to see a half naked Naruto on top of Ayame with his right hand groping her breast.

"Oh my." Kagome said.

"Get off me you pervert and why are you naked!" Ayame shouted as she tried to push Naruto off her.

"Ah my head." Naruto said as he struggle to get up when suddenly Ibuki appeared behind Kagome and Chihaya with a sinister look in her eyes.

"You dare to touch my sister too." Ibuki said with Naruto's sword in her hands. "Die." As a smile appeared on her face as she attack Naruto.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Naruto said as he dodged all her strikes.

"Just stay still and you will find out." Ibuki roared.

 **Breakfast time**

Naruto now had on his top of his shinobi outfit and was eating breakfast. "Boy Naruto, you really are fast." Chihaya said, she was impress. "I have never seen Ibuki gotten tired trying to beat someone up before."

"As a Shinobi you have to be fast." Naruto said as Ibuki growled.

"You weren't fast enough to dodge that uppercut though." Ibuki said as Naruto blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh Ayame is that a phone." Naruto said as he changed the subject.

"Shut up pervert, you are going to pay to fix back my window." Ayame ignoring him.

"But it's not my fault." Naruto said as he held his head down.

"It's never your fault!" Ayame shouted as Ibuki remembered what had happen when she saw the clock.

"Oh no, we are going to be late for school." Ibuki shouted.

"Oh no, you are right." Kagome panic as she ran off with the tray.

"Damn why do I have to go." Ayame said as she got up and walked off.

"Have a nice day ladies." Naruto said as he continue to eat.

"What are you talking about Naruto, you are coming going too." Ibuki said with a smile.

"What!" Naruto shouted in shock. "But I have never been to school before."

"There is a first time for everything." Ibuki said as she got up. "Oh and lose the mask."

 **To school**

"I hope it is as fun as you say Ibuki." Naruto said with a smile on his face as he walk on road towards the school behind the sisters.

"Is it ok to bring him to school with us? I read that a shinobi are trained killers." Ayame whispered to her sister.

"It will be ok beside Naruto is not that kind of Shinobi, he trained in the **Ukiha Kamikaze Style** remember." Ibuki whispered back to her sister. "And his father did ask me to teaching him how to be a normal kid."

"Fine but don't come call me if he kill someone or act like a pervert at school." Ayame warned her sister.

"Come on Ayame nothing like that will happen." Ibuki said with a smile. "I hope."

"Ibuki, Ayame, I want to thank you both for taking me with you, I can wait to learn whatever the school offers." Naruto said with a bow.

"Hm, you just want to learn where all the girls change so you can peek on them." Ayame growled before she ran off. "And you are a stranger to me so don't talk to me at school."

"She is going to always think of me as a pervert." Naruto said as Ibuki nodded her head.

"Yeah but in time she will come around." Ibuki said with a smile. "I hope."

"I wouldn't hold me breathe." Naruto replied as Ibuki laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go or we will be late." Ibuki said as they ran off.

 **At Yokuryou Private Academy High School Division**

"It's Washizu." A student whispered as the blonde hair thug came into the school with a mean look on his face.

"Why is he still here?"

"I thought he was expel last week."

"His face is so scary."

"I heard he got his ass kick by some weirdo at the train station yesterday."

"He's not as strong as he look, I could even kick his ass." Suddenly Washizu glared as him. "Mummy help me!" He screamed as he ran off.

"Damn, who was that bastard?" Washizu said as he remember how easily he was defeated.

"Hey Washizu, what's up!" Torigaya shouted from behind his friend to get his attention.

Washizu turn around to greet his friend. "Hey Torigaya."

"W-" Suddenly Washizu was hiding behind a tree with a blush on his face. "Huh, what are you doing?" A confuse Torigaya looked on.

"Shut up, I have a good reason to be here!" Washizu shouted from behind the tree.

"Now listen Naruto, I don't want to get into any trouble or do anything that will disgrace our sword style." Ibuki said as they walked passed the tree Washizu was hiding behind.

"Come on Ibuki, I am not stupid." Naruto said walking with his hands behind his head. "This is the third time you have told me that." As she blushed.

"Sorry." Ibuki said as they walked off.

"Ibuki…." Washizu could believe that his Ibuki was with that bastard.

"Huh?" An even more confuse Torigaya said.

 **In class**

"Student I want to introduce you to our new transfer student." The Teacher said as Naruto stepped inside the classroom.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and it is a pleasure to meet all of you." Naruto said with a bow.

"Why is he dress like that?"

"Did he wear his cosplay outfit to school hahahahahah?"

"Is that a sword? His he allow to bring one to school."

"Please don't do anything stupid." Ibuki prayed.

"Washizu, isn't that the guy from the train station?" Torigaya whispered to his friend who growled.

"Of course it is him Torigaya." Washizu replied.

"Ah Mr Uzumaki about the sword." The teacher said.

"Don't worry about it, it's a reverse blade sword so it is harmless." Naruto replied with a smile.

"That's good to know." The teacher replied as he looked at Naruto. "So you and Miss Ikaruga know each other right?"

"Don't you dare?" Ibuki glared at him only to see a smile on Naruto's face.

"Pay back for this morning." Naruto smile at her. "Yeah we live together!"

"WHAT!" The class roared in shock.

"I am going to kill you." A red face Ibuki said to herself as she covered her face in her hands.

"Wait, did he just say that they live to together." Torigaya said out loud.

"You bastard!" Washizu roared with got the class attention.

"Huh do I know you…..oh it's you." Naruto said.

"Ah so you know Mr Washizu too?" The teacher asked.

"Not really, I just saw him at the train station yes-" Naruto stop as he saw the boy embarrassing himself.

"What am I doing?" Washizu said as he held his head down when he heard giggling.

"Hehehehehe." Ibuki giggled as she at him.

 **Washizu imagination**

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Ibuki said in a high and might voice. "I can't believe you just did that HAHAhahahaha."

"Ibuki thinks I am weird now." Washizu said in a depressing voice.

 **Real world**

Washizu had his head on his desk while crying. "Washizu." Torigaya said, he was worried about his friend.

"I am going to kill him!" Washizu said.

 **Later with Ibuki**

"I am so jealous of you Ibuki, living with such a hottie." One of Ibuki friends said, she was a beautiful girl with platinum blonde hair.

"It's not like that, he's only living with because his father ask us to." A blushing Ibuki said.

"What's the different, he's still living with you." Another one of Ibuki friend said with a wink, she has short brunette hair. "Some girl have all the luck, Hitomi"

"Her parents probably pick the shinobi to be her fiancé." The girl now known as Hitomi replied with a smile. "I wish I had parents like hers, right Sara."

"Yeah I would expect nothing less for a dojo princess." The girl now known as Sara replied with a smile of her own.

"That's not true." A red face Ibuki replied as her friends started to laughed. "Hm." As she walked off. She is heading back to the classroom. "I can't believe that bastard told everyone that, now everyone is having wild ideas." As she reaching to the classroom and open the door.

"So you came from a hidden village, I would love to go there some day." A beautiful girl with long brunette hair said, she leaning over Naruto's desk and a little bit too close to Naruto for Ibuki liking.

"Hahahaha who knows maybe I will bring you some day." Naruto laughed as the girl blushed. "Yeah if I ever get welcomed back."

"You must have train hard." An orange hair girl with pigtails said as she massage Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah the train was hard but it was worth it." Naruto said as the girl giggled.

"Yes it shows." A girl with short reddish hair said as she started feeling up his bisect.

"You look so scary when I first saw you but I think you would make the perfect boyfriend material." A girl said who was standing behind him.

"Well you know, I am in the market for a gir-"

"Naruto, could I talk to you for the moment." Ibuki said suddenly from behind him. "It won't take long." As a sweet smile appeared on her face.

"Well would you look at the time." Naruto said as he ran off only for Ibuki tackled him to the ground.

"Don't be like that Naruto, we are just going for a talk." Ibuki said as she dragged him outside.

"Should we help him?" One of the girls asked but the others were too scared to respond.

 **With Naruto and Ibuki**

"Stop drooling over other girls!" Ibuki said as she pointed his sword at him. "How shameful when you have me….I mean you are giving the **Ukiha Kamikaze Style** a bad name!"

"What are talking about, they were drooling over me plus I haven't shame anybody." Naruto replied with a knowing smile.

"Then why is your nose bleeding!" Ibuki was quick to point out.

"That because I saw your panties when you dragged me here!" Naruto dodged a swing from the sword.

"Die!" A red face Ibuki shouted as she attacked him with the sword.

 **With Washizu**

"Damn shinobi." Washizu growled as he walked passed the stairs.

"Damn it Naruto, I want you to stop act like that around other girls." A panting Ibuki said, they had just came out of the classroom.

"What if they are the ones coming after me." Naruto replied only for Ibuki to hit him in his head.

"Damn bastard, why won't he let me hit him with the sword so easily earlier." Ibuki growled.

"Ibuki…" Washizu muttered as he watch them. "Ibuki…"

 **Washizu Vision**

"Naruto, how could you I gave you everything, my heart, my body and my mind!" Ibuki said in a meek voice while on her knee crying. "And you are telling me that I mean nothing to you."

"Kukukukukuku I already go what I wanted from you." Naruto laughed as Ibuki cried even harder. "I am Shinobi after all and I cannot be tied down to one women."

"But Naruto, I love you." Ibuki replied.

"Hm get in line, I have other just like you." Naruto laughed.

 **Real world**

"Damn." Washizu clenched his fist. "Hey you!"

"Huh Washizu." Ibuki said as they turn to see him.

"Hey you I challenge you to a fight!" Washizu shouted as he pointed to Naruto.

"Huh Ibuki, do I know him." Naruto turn to Ibuki.

"How dare you forget about me?" Washizu roared as he marched up to Naruto. "I will make you remember me!"

With Ayame

"Ayame, your grades have been dropping since the beginning of the year." The Guidance counsellor inform her.

"Why is it your problem?" Ayame muttered.

"You grade isn't the only that is get worst, your attitude also." The Guidance counsellor said as she glance at the paper in her hand. "Your sister is very smart and polite, why can't you be like your sister"

"Do I look like my sister, I am tired of everyone comparing us, and we are too different individuals!" Ayame shouted at the women. "What about your sister, she is married and is the principal, why can't you be like your sister."

"I-I…"

"Did you hear? Washizu is about to fight someone!" A student said as they walked pass the pair. "They are in the courtyard, let's go and watch!"

"Who is he fighting?" A student asked.

"Some weirdo in a ninja outfit, I think he transfer here today." Another student replied.

"50 buck on Washizu!"

"50 buck on the Shinobi!"

"That's a sucker's bet, we all know Washizu is going to win."

"Naruto." Ayame said to herself as she ran out of the room.

"Miss Ikaruga!" The Guidance counsellor called out but Ayame ignored her, she went up to the window where some of the other students were.

"Kick is ass Washizu!" Torigaya shouted as Ayame was standing beside him.

"What is he thinking?" Ayame said as she saw Naruto and Washizu.

 **With Naruto**

"Ibuki, I won't forgive him for hurting your feelings." Washizu said with a growled. "I am going to teach you how to treat a lady like Ib-" He stopped himself as Ibuki looked at him.

"Who are you again?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"I am Washizu, defending of Ib-"

"Ah now I remember you, you are that guy from the train station." Naruto chuckled as Washizu glared at him. "You want a rematch, I am game but first let's make this fair." He took off his sword and handed it to Ibuki.

"I going to kick your ass!" Washizu growled.

"No let's ge-" Naruto received a powerful to face, followed by another one then an uppercut that sends him crashing to the ground.

"Naruto!" A sacred Ibuki shouted.

"Take that you bastard, Washizu is the train boxer." Torigaya shouted in excitement.

"Something is not right here, Naruto should have been able to dodge those." Ayame said to herself as she remember him dodging all of Ibuki's attack in the morning. "Was it a fluke?"

 **Back to the fight**

Naruto was slowly get up off the ground. "Naruto!" Ibuki shouted as Naruto got up. "Wait, why is this even happening?"

"Was that it, my grandmother could hit harder than that." Naruto said as he wipe the blood from his mouth.

"Funny coming from a guy who is bleeding." Washizu said with a cocky smile. "You didn't even see my punches

"Hm, the only reason I let you hit me is because I did not want to disappoint my fans." Naruto said as Washizu growled.

"Damn you!" Washizu frowned but suddenly his eyes went wide when Naruto appeared before him.

Naruto suddenly delivered spin kicked which he blocked but the force and power of Naruto's attack send him skidding across the court yard.

"Holy shit, did you see that."

"Yeah he took down Washizu with one kick.

"This Shinobi is for real!"

"I will never give up until I free Ibuki from your clutches." Washizu said as he got up and pulled out a pair of iron knuckles with spikes on the end of each. "Arghhh!" He charged at Naruto.

"Hm." Naruto said as he dodged all of his attacks. "It seem that your weapon has slow you down." Naruto said as he punch Washizu in his face.

"Argh." Washizu wipe the blood off his mouth and charge at Naruto who dodges the attack when suddenly Torigaya can from behind with a knife in hand but Naruto saw it coming and move his hand and caught Torigaya's hand and slam him into the ground.

"Argh!" Torigaya screamed out in pain as he blacked out.

"Got you." Washizu shouted he attack Naruto only for their fist to clash. "Impossible." As his knuckles shattered.

Washizu never saw Naruto's incoming fist which strike him dead in the temple which made him stumble backwards clutching the side of his head with one hand.

Before Washizu could realize what happened, Naruto delivered an elbow drop to his chest, making him cough then an upper cut to the jaw sending in in the air crashing into the ground.

With Ayame

"Man that ass kicking was a work of art!"

"Damn it I am out 50 bucks, thanks a lot Washizu!"

"Yes I won, thank you Shinobi!"

"He was playing with that boy." Ayame in a shock voice. "I guess he's not just a pervert."

 **With Ibuki**

"Wow Naruto you a fine Shinobi." Ibuki said with a smile. "He was going to take it easy on him until he pulled out that weapon."

"I got my ass kicked in front of everyone especially Ibuki." Washizu said, he wanted to run and hide but he could not move right now. "My love…."

"You do know that you had a better chance of beating Naruto without those knuckles." Ibuki handed him a handkerchief with a smile. "It slow down movements and reaction time." As she handed it to him. "So I don't want you to use those weapons again."

"Oh..." A blushing Washizu said as Ibuki run towards Naruto.

"Ouch." Naruto cried out as Ibuki hit him.

"You did not have to beat him up that hard." Ibuki said with a growled. "But I am glad you held back from paralyzing him or worst kill him."

"Come on Ibuki, I wouldn't do that to someone for something that petty." Naruto replied with a smile.

"That's good to know, now come on we have afternoon classes to attend." Ibuki said as she grabbed him off.

 **With Ayame**

She stood there watching Ibuki dragged Naruto across the courtyard with a blush on her sister's face.

"They look so cute together."

"Are they a couple?"

"I think so, I heard they live together!"

"Will you two shut up behind me?" Ayame growled which scared the two girls. "I live with him too." As she walked off.

After school

"A fever." Ayame asked as she entered the house to see Naruto laying in the bed with a worried Kagome, Ibuki and Chihaya around him. "Really but how."

"Do you think he studied too hard?" Chihaya asked from the corner.

"I doubt it, it's probably because he's not use to the new environment as yet." Ibuki said as she looked at him. "He's burning up."

"So you are telling me that he kick the school's bully ass only to get his ass kick by our climate Hehehehehe." Ayame giggled.

"I am so sorry Ayame, a shinobi should be able to adopt to any situation." Naruto said as Ayame blushed. "I have fail all of you."

"This is stupid." Ayame said as she walked off, she felt bad for Naruto, she may not like him much but she did not like the way he looked now so down in the dumps. "I wonder if I can help." As she walked up the stairs and changed her clothes.

"You eat rice porridge when have a fever right?" Ayame asked herself. "I better go cook some for him…wait what….I am only doing this because I am hungry and it's been a well since I ate rice porridge." As she put on her apron.

Ayame looked at all the stuff in the kitchen, she had never cook Rice porridge before. "All I can do is try my best."

 **With Naruto and Ibuki**

"Why can't you be calm?" Ibuki said with a smile on her face and his sword in her hands.

"I will be calm when my sword is nowhere near you." Naruto said from across the room. "Damn crazy girl trying to hit me with it."

"What was that?" Ibuki said as she raise the sword.

"Nothing." Naruto said with a smile. "It always the hot ones who are violent." Suddenly Ibuki was beside him. "Shit, there is no time to dodge."

"It seems that you fever is going down." Ibuki said with her hands on his forehead. "The medicine must have done the job hehhehe."

"What medicine? You just took up my sword and attacked me." Naruto sweat dropped. "Yeah."

"You just need to rest some more." Ibuki said with a smile. "I am going shopping, so take care of the house and Naruto for me."

"Sure thing sis." Chihaya said from the corner.

"Man, you sister is violent but nice." Naruto chuckled at his description of Ibuki.

"Well, we do get hit a lot." Chihaya said with a smile. "But it is never with hate though." As she started to remember how her sister became like that.

"Yeah, I could that." Naruto replied.

"She was left in charge of us at a young age, when our parents decided to go on a journey." Chihaya said with a sad smile. "She work very hard to protect us from the outside world and even ourselves."

"Yeah and she has done a wonderful job." Naruto said with a smile as Chihaya blushed.

"Yeah, she was like our mother, she would praise us for doing good or scowl us for doing something bad." Chihaya smiled as she continues. "Sis always thinks about us and how we would feel no matter how mad she is at us because she really loves us."

"Wow, I knew she was an already good but not to this extent." Naruto said with a smile. "Maybe I should let her hit me too."

"Hehhehehe don't be silly, sis loves a good challenge." Chihaya laughed. "She wouldn't be happy if you just let her hit you."

"HAHAHHAHAHHA!" Naruto and Chihaya laughed.

 **The Kitchen**

*boil*boil*

*boom*

"Why isn't this working?" Ayame said as she just watched the pot cover blew off the pot and the food was all over the floor. "It's only rice porridge." As she sigh.

*cough*

"Kyahhhhhhhhhhh!" Ayame screamed as she saw her little sister. "Kagome, this isn't what it looks like, I am not cook rice porridge for a certain sick person."

"Then what is it then." Kagome said with a smile on her face. "And who blew up the pot?"

"Well… you see …yes." Ayame muttered.

"Why don't I not help you to cook rice porridge?" Kagome said with a knowing smile.

"Well if you insist." Ayame said as her sister walked towards her.

"Let's add some egg to it." Kagome said as they started to work on the rice porridge. They work for about an hour with lots of errors from Ayame but they were finally able to finish.

"So do you think a certain person who is sick is going to like it?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Ayame said as he took up the porridge and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey wait a minute." Kagome shouted when she realize that she was left alone to clean up the mess."

"I hope he likes it." Ayame said with a smile. "There is nothing better than porridge when you have a fever." As she walked towards the room that Naruto was in. She open the door only to see it was empty.

"I'm home!" She heard Ibuki voice. "Damn it Naruto what are you doing out of bed."

"I am feeling better." Naruto replied as Ayame walked towards the voices.

"I say when you are better." Ibuki shouted as Ayame reached the door only to see Ibuki chasing Naruto with his sword.

"Stay still I only want to test you temperature!" Ibuki shouted as she swings the sword at his head.

"Yeah and I am a monkey's uncle." Naruto replied as he dodged it.

"Hahahahhahahhaha!" Chihaya laughed as Naruto and Ibuki started to laugh too.

"Huh." Naruto stopped when he his eyes caught a glimpse of Ayame running back inside the house.

"Kyahhha." Ibuki crashed into him. "Naruto why did you stop." As Naruto help her up.

"I will be back." Naruto said as he ran into the house.

 **With Ayame**

"No matter how hard I try, I will always be in her shadow or second best." Ayame said as she ran up the stairs as she remember all her accomplishments no one notice because of her perfect sister.

 _"You got 100% very good Ibuki." The teacher praise." As Ayame stood in the back with her 99%._

 _"Thank you miss." Little Ibuki replied with a smile._

"Ayame wait!" Naruto shouted as Ayame pulled her door.

"Leave me alone!" Ayame shouted as she open the door and ran in only to trip over the rug as the rice porridge fell out of her hands.

 _"Wow Ibuki, you came first!" A student praised Ibuki as Ayame stood in the back with a flag mark second place._

 _"It was nothing." Ibuki replied with a smile._

"Even if I try, she always beat me in everything I do." Ayame said to herself.

 _"Wow Ibuki you are so strong, you got the gold medal." A woman said as Ayame stood there being ignored with her sliver medal._

 _"Thank you." Ibuki replied with a smile._

"I might as well give up." Ayame said as she watched the porridge about to fall to the ground.

"Don't give up." Naruto said as he appeared and caught the dish with the porridge. "Got it."

"Huh." A shock Ayame said as she looked up.

"Let me help you up." Naruto said as he put out his hand as she took it. "Here, it's nice and safe." As he help her up.

"No, it was for you." That wasn't what she wanted to say but it came out.

"Really." Naruto said as he open it. "Rice porridge, I heard it could cure the fever." As Ayame blushed.

"Me too." She said in a quiet voice. "It's my first time doing something like this so it may not taste go-"

"Mmmmmmm." Naruto said as he started to eat it. "It's so delicious and it's your first time, wow you are the best." Ayame face turn even redder.

"Really." No one have ever told her she was the best. 'I did have help making it though." As Naruto finished it off.

"Thank you Ayame, you are the best." Naruto said with a smile. "I love your method better than Ibuki's all she did to help me was try to hit."

"Oh kami." Ayame thought her head was going to explode. "You are welcome Naruto and that's my sister's cure for everything hahahahahahha."

"Hahahahahhahaha." Naruto started to laugh too.

"Hey look at Ayame." Kagome said as they stood at the door.

"Yeah she is laughing." A shock Chihaya said with a smile. "She is always looking unhappy."

"I haven't seen that expression in a long time." Ibuki smile as she look at them laughing. "Thank you Naruto."

"I like seeing you like this." Naruto said with a smile. "You look even more beautiful like this."

"Huh." She blushed even harder. "You bastard." As she throw a kick at him for embarrassing her.

"Wow yellow panties." Naruto said as he caught her legs. "Nice, it matches my hair."

"PERVERT!" All the girls shouted.

"Kill the pervert for us." Ibuki said with a smile as she handed Ayame Naruto's sword.

"With pleasure." Ayame said with an even sweeter smile as she unsheathe the sword and attacked Naruto who ran. "Come back here and take you punishment like a man." As they chase after him.

 **(Yokkou City station)**

"Thanks again Walter."

"Don't mention it lady Tsubasa." Walter replied with a bow as the train move off.

"He is in the city." A short girl with short pink hair said as they walked out of the station, she is wearing white shirt and a short green skirt school uniform.

"Damn look at that body." As blood came out of his noise at a sliver hair girl passed.

"Those breasts are bigger than mine."

"I have finally find you Naruto." A very tall and beautiful sliver hair girl said with a blush on her face, she was also wearing a white shirt and a long green skirt school uniform. "You won't escape me this time."


	3. Chapter 3 A Lover's Scorn

**Angela: Jay3000-sama don't own Naruto (Which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR** _ **Samurai Harem: Asu no Yoichi written and illustrated by Yū Minamoto.**_ **) Or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

People's thoughts

 **Last Time**

 **(Yokkou City station)**

"Thanks again Walter."

"Don't mention it lady Tsubasa." Walter replied with a bow as the train move off.

"He is in the city." A short girl with short pink hair said as they walked out of the station, she is wearing white shirt and a short green skirt school uniform.

"Damn look at that body." As blood came out of his noise at a sliver hair girl passed.

"Those breasts are bigger than mine."

"I have finally found you Fishcake." A very tall and beautiful sliver hair girl said with a blush on her face, she was also wearing a white shirt and a long green skirt school uniform. "You won't escape me this time."

 **Now**

 **Chapter 3 A Lover Scorn**

The two girls walked in silent until they finally reach the city. "Wow, it's so beautiful, look at all the different stores and different styles of clothes people are wearing." An excited Tsubasa shouted as she spins around. "Eating different things and going on dates…...So this is the city."

"Where are you, you damn heartbreaker." The sliver girl growl. "When I find you, I going to crush your balls with my bare hands."

"The city is so amazing, it's just like I dream out." Tsubasa said as she puts her hands together. "It's just like the manga described."

"Is this alright lady Tsubasa?" The sliver hair girl asked. "Our target his the Shinobi who practise the **Ukiha Kamikaze Style** , that spineless, two timing, dream killing, heartbreaker Namikaze Naruto." As Tsubasa sweat dropped. "He is the one you capture for me… I mean you must defeat, so I can beat the crap out of him then ask him why he broke off our ma- I mean if you defeat him then Swallow Benten can finally reign their rightful place as one of the elite clan once more." She turns around to see a teddy bear. "I am sorry to be using you like this Lady Tsubasa."

 **The Ikaruga dojo**

Naruto, Ibuki, Chihaya and Ayame had just finish up cleaning the dojo. "Naruto, why do you have to clean the dojo shirtless, not that I mind." Ibuki muttered the last part.

"Oh, this I over Kagome reading a book that said. "If Naruto decided to clean the dojo shirtless then I would consider helping Ibuki clean up in the mornings." Naruto replied as the girls' blush.

"Damn it Kagome, you will pay for reading my Diary/Manga." Ayame and Chihaya said at the same time.

"No wonder I got extra help." Ibuki said with a knowing smile as she looked at her two sisters.

"I am only here because I felt sorry for you and to keep the pervert at bay." A blushing Ayame said.

"And I am here to collect res…I mean I am guilty as charge." Chihaya said as she winks at Naruto. 'And I am loving it."

*cough*

Ibuki cough. "Any way, I am glad that you girls are helping and I am even glad that Ayame finally decided to take back up Kendo, I wonder why?"

"I am glad she is." Naruto said with a smile as Ayame blushed. "You are really good, Ayame."

"Hm, of course I am." Ayame hide her face.

"How about we give Ibuki a show." Naruto said with a smile.

"Me…and…you…together…." Ayame's face began to overheat. "Kyahhhhhhhhhhh." She got up and ran off.

"Ayame, you can't like him too." Ibuki said to herself.

"Damn this is some good shit." Chihaya said as she writes furiously in a note book with the title." The blonde hair Shinobi and the three Sister."

"Breakfast is ready." Kagome shouted as they all got up and head for the table. "We will all start eating when Ayame arrived." As she brought the food to the table. A few minutes later Ayame return to the table and they all started to eat.

"I still can't believe you guys finish cleaning the dojo so quick." Kagome said as they look at her.

"Yeah, we had some extra help." Naruto said with a smile as the three girls blushed.

"Really now, I had expected Ayame." Who hide her face the whole she was at the table. "To help but not Chihay-" Who glared at her.

"How dare you ready my unfinish Manga." Chihaya said in her mind.

 **With Tsubasa**

"Angela, I am leaving." Tsubasa said nervously as she left the hotel room.

"I am sorry to put you up to this but this has nothing to do with the Swallow Benten or the money that was offered for Fis- I mean Naruto's head." The girl now known as Angela said in a sad voice. "I would do it myself but I am afraid that he would run from me or the girl that he left me for is there with him."

Angela laid in bed for a while. "No I must follow Lady Tsubasa from a far distance but what if Fishcake sees me." She looked around the room and saw a mask. "Perfect." As she puts it on and left the hotel.

 **With Naruto and Ibuki**

"Wow they really do live together."

"They look like a couple."

"Are they together?"

"I have no chance with him anymore."

"That's right bitches, so stay away." Ibuki said with a smile on her face.

"Damn bastard, Ibuki is mind."

"What does she see in that shinobi wannabe?"

"Man, I can feel the hate." Naruto said with a smile and turn to them a wave. "Good morning everyone."

"Damn bastard."

Naruto and Ibuki arrive at their class and took their seat that was beside each other. "Naruto, can I borrow an eraser?" A blonde hair asked with a blush.

"Sure, I have two so you can keep this one." Naruto said as the girl blushed and squeal before running back to her friends. "Ouch."

"Sorry my foot slip." Ibuki said as she stepped on Naruto's toes.

"A likely stor-" Naruto saw Ibuki glaring at him. "So, what do you think we are going to learn about today?"

"I am not s-"

"Attention everyone, we have another transfer student today." The teacher said which shocked the students.

"Wow two transfer students in one year."

"I hope it's a girl."

"I hope it's not another boy who is taken" As the girl glared at Ibuki.

"You can come in." The teacher said as the door open and Tsubasa poked her head in.

"OHHHHH!"

"I am Tsubame Tsubasa." Tsubasa said shyly. "Please to meet you."

"OHHHHHH YES!" All of them did a thump up.

"It's a girl!"

"She is so cute!"

"She is tiny!"

"Yes, she just my type!"

"She is pretty cu- damn my pencil drop." Naruto duck a back hand from Ibuki who hit the boy behind him. "Got it, as I was saying, she is cute but not my type." As he saw a boy on the ground. "Looks like your hand slip this time."

"Y-yes." An embarrassed Ibuki said.

 **Outside in the tree**

"Is that the bitch you left me for?" Angela release some KI. "He left me for that ugly bitch." As she released some more KI. Angela continue to stare a hole into Ibuki. "I will let Fishcake watch me kill you before I cut off his balls." Suddenly she jumped out of the tree.

 **Inside the classroom**

"I am sure I felt some KI coming from the tree a while ago." Naruto said to himself.

"Ah Naruto, is everything aright?" Ibuki asked him as she saw him staring at the tree.

"It's nothing." The shinobi said with a smile. "It's seems she cannot sense KI."

Tsubasa has just finish introducing herself went she looked at Naruto. "So that is Namikaze Naruto, he seems pretty strong." She had seen him dodged the Purple hair girl attack earlier like it was nothing. "Good, if I can't defeat him then I can finally have a normally school life."

"Why is she staring at you, what did you do." Ibuki growled.

"I di-" Naruto dodge several of Ibuki's attack. "If your hands and feet continuing slipping like this then you won't have anymore classmates left.

Ibuki looked around to see several of her classmate on the ground. "I am so sorry." An embarrass Ibuki said as she apologies to her classmates.

"I must avoid him as much as possible." Tsubasa said to herself. "I am sorry Angela but this the only way."

"Tsubasa, you can take the empty seat by the window." The teacher said.

"Hai." Tsubasa said as she took her seat.

"Now let's start out lesson for today…..."

 **Free period**

"Naruto, can we touch your sword." A busty girl asked.

"Sure, I hope you can mange it through." Naruto winked as the girl blushed. "It's kind of b-" Naruto suddenly sense two KI directed at him from outside and the other from inside the classroom.

"On second thought I must go." The girl got scared and ran off.

"Oh Naruto." Naruto turn around to see a smiling Ibuki coming towards him as she cracked her knuckles. "Are you flirting with that girl?"

"Of course not, I was just about to show her my sword." Naruto said as Ibuki blushed.

"You never showed your sword to me before." Ibuki said as she plays with her fingers.

"Really, I could show it to you right now." Naruto said as he reached for here his belt and began to pull it.

"You pervert!" Ibuki shouted as Naruto ran off.

"I was just kidding." Naruto laughed.

 **Outside**

"So, it is true." Angela said with tears in her eyes, she may of accursed Naruto of a lot of things but she never expects them to all true. "I was lying about all those things that I was going to do to you but now I am dead serious, you will pay." She wanted to attack him there and then but she was scared that Naruto and his girlfriend who team up on her.

"Look some one is in the tree." A student shouted as Angela vanished.

"Hahahah and pigs fly." Another student replied

"I am telling the truth, someone was in the tree."

"You really need to stay off the Rare Candy, Ryo." (A.N: I was Playing Pokemon Reborn episode 18)

 **Inside the classroom**

Tsubasa is sitting by herself, she wanted to make friends but she was too shy to do it so she just sits in her seat and stare at her desk. "Hey Tsubasa, why are you sitting by yourself?"

Tsubasa looked up to see that she was surrounded by some of the students "Do you want any company?" A blonde hair girl asked with a smile.

"This is what I have been dreaming of, a normal school life with friends." Tsubasa said to herself as her eyes shine brightly. "I am now a normal girl."

"So Tsubasa, what is the name of the school you are coming from?" The blonde asked again as she tilt her head.

"What are your parents' name?"

"Where do you live?"

'What's your favourite colour?

"What do you look for in a guy?

"Are you single?"

"Do you have siblings?"

Tsubasa zone out. "I can't tell them about my family and how I live far away from civilization." She started to panic. "AND THAT I ONLY PRACTICE MARTIAL ARTS!"

"What is your favourite Tv show?"

"What kind of music you listen to?

"What is your favourite candy?"

Tsubasa was having flashback of Angela who told her Tv and Music was not allowed and that she must only eat fruits.

"Hey watch out!" A scream was heard as a ball came rocketing towards Tsubasa and without look she slip the football in half.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The class grasps.

"What? What is i-" Tsubasa looked down to see the ball at her feet. "Oh shit, my body moved automatically.'

"Wow that was amazing." Naruto said as he walked up to the girl. "That technique thought…are you from the Swallow Benten clan, I hav-ouch"

"Naruto stop flirting with the new transfer student." Ibuki said as she glared at him.

"Shit, is he on to me and how did he know about the Swallow Benten clan." A worried Tsubasa said, her dream life was about to end. "I have to make a run for it."

"Everyone give her some space; can't you see you are scaring her." Ibuki said as the students blushed with embarrassment and took a step back. "I am the student representative Ibuki Ikaruga and sorry about them they just wanted to be your friends."

"I know I have seeing that move before." Naruto said as he started to remember a young sliver hair girl who preform that same move for him. "Sorry about scaring you, my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki, I thought it was Namikaze?" Tsubasa said to herself.

 **With Angela**

"Damn it Lady Tsubasa, you almost gave us away." Angela said, she was sweating bullets when she heard Naruto asking about the clan. "Uzumaki, what is going on here?" She stood outside on the tree branch continuing to watch Naruto interact with Tsubasa.

"Good it seems that he has no idea that I am here and he even let his guard down," Angela said with a smile. "Now is your chance to capture him Lady Tsubasa!"

Five minutes later. "Lady Tsubasa what are you doing captured him!"

"Dude, there is someone in the tree again."

"Damn it Ryo I am trying to listen to the teacher."

 **After school**

"What are you doing?" Angela could believe what she had seem Tsubasa had all the chances in the world to capture Naruto but she wasn't.

 **With Tsubasa**

"See you guys tomorrow." Tsubasa said as she waved goodbye to Naruto and the others. "School is so fun." As she started skipping down the street while she hums her favourite song. "Kyahhhhhhhhhhh!" She hit into someone back and fell a ground, she looked up to see Washizu and Torigaya looking at her

"Hey there shrimp, why don't you watch where you are going." Torigaya said as he glared at her.

"Are these the delinquents that the mangas speak off?" Tsubasa shouted in her mind. "Do they want to pick a fight with me?"

"Apologize now, or else." Torigaya said which scared the girl when Washizu put his hand in front of his friend.

"Leave the transfer student alone, she not uses to how things are done here." Washizu said as he turns to leaving leave a confuse Torigaya and a love struck Tsubasa.

"Hey Washizu, what is the big idea and why are you being so nice to her?" A confused Torigaya shouted as he chases after his friend.

"Just shut up Torigaya." Washizu said with a sigh.

"Wow this just happen, like in the manga where the innocent young girl get rescued but the handsome delinquent." Tsubasa said as she put a hand over her heart. "What is this feeling?"

"Lady Tsubasa, how was the mission?" Angela asked her student.

"Ah Angie, I couldn't do it in front of so much people." Tsubasa said shyly. "Why are you wearing a mask?"

"Lady Tsubasa, you do know that it doesn't matter if anyone see us because we could always go back to the Swallow Benten clan where no one could find us." Angela inform her. "Unless you forget what is at stake."

"No, I haven't." Tsubasa said as she remembers the man who had promise them funding for their clan if they had defeat Namikaze Naruto. "I must defeat Naruto."

'And you will but you have to capture him first so I can to- I mean so I can film it to show our investor." Angela said with a smile. "Not again." There was a teddy bear in her hands.

 **With** **Tsubasa**

"I am sorry Angie, I can't risk my dream life for the clan." Tsubasa said as she ran down the street. "I don't care if the clan never comes back."

"Hey Tsubasa, I thought you went home." Naruto said shocking the pink hair girl, she never saw him.

"Naruto." A shock and slightly scared Tsubasa said.

"Do you want to walk home together?" Ibuki asked with a smile.

"Lady Tsubasa." Angela shouted as she run up to Tsubasa and torn her clothes off. Tsubasa is wearing a sexy match red bra and panties. "You will come with us or fight the next leader of the Swallow Benten."

"That voice, that hair." Naruto said as he walked towards her. "I know that voice and that beautiful hair plus these curves and breas-"

"You pervert!" Ibuki said as she pushes Naruto away. "Naruto is not going anywhere with you!"

"Stay out of this bitch." Angela hit Ibuki across her face. "This is all your fault, Lady Tsubasa!"

"Shit!" Naruto watched as Tsubasa vanished. "Hm, you are not match for me so stop this Tsubasa.' He appeared behind her took a swing at Tsubasa. She ducks and gets ready to perform a strike to Naruto's chest only for Naruto to side step and grab Tsubasa wrist.

"Stop this Tsubasa." Naruto said as she tried to hit him so he twists it slightly and delivers a kick to her chest, sending Tsubasa flying through the area.

"The two transfer students are fighting!"

"Lady Tsubasa get up." Angela said in a worried voice. "I should have known you weren't a match for him.

Tsubasa attack Naruto only for Naruto to catch her hand and judo throw her into to ground and straggled her. 'Stop this Tsubasa." As she struggles beneath me.

"Oh, a fight." Washizu said as he made his way through the crowd as Tsubasa froze when heard his voice. "Whhhhhhhhhhhhhat." As he saw their position.

 **Washizu vision** **  
**

"Please Naruto, not like this we just met." Tsubasa begged as Naruto towered over her. "Fine just be gentle."

"Hehehehehe such a nice body, I am going to plough you into the ground." Naruto licked his lips.

"How dare you Naruto, you have me for that!" Ibuki shouted as she strips off her clothes. "Take me instead of that girl, that's why you have me."

"Back off bitch I am done with you Hehehehehe." Naruto laughed.

 **Vision end**

"Damn bastard." Washizu clinch his fist.

"Washizu." Torigaya said in confusion.

"Damn you Shinobi, how much girls do you want!" Washizu shouted.

"Huh." Ibuki and Naruto said.

"What are you talking about, you idiot." Naruto said as Washizu walked up to him.

"Shut up you bastard and get off that half naked girl." Washizu said as Naruto realize what it looked like.

"Oh shit." Naruto said, he could feel Ibuki glaring at him.

"I don't know what you girls see in him." Washizu said as he took off his shit and wrapped it over Tsubasa. "I will fight for your honour instead."

"Are you stupid? She is the one who attacked me." Naruto tried to say.

"Shut up you monster." Washizu said when suddenly Tsubasa regain consciousness and started to cry.

"Waaaaaaaaaaa." Tsubasa cried out before she ran off.

"It seems I have force you too far Lady Tsubasa, I am sorry." Angela said in a sad voice. "Fishcake, this fight isn't over!" As she ran off too.

"Fishcake, it couldn't be." Naruto said to himself.

 **With Angela**

It took all day but Angela managed find Tsubasa, she found her crying on a park bench. "Waaaaaaaaa, I don't want to fight anyone."

"Lady Tsubasa, I am so-."

"I hate you Angie, you never listen to me waaaaaaaaaaaa." Tsubasa continued to cry. "I don't care about the Swallow Benten, I just want to be a normal girl."

"I am sorry Lady Tsubasa for deceiving you." Angela said in a sad voice. "I used you for my own personal gain." As she vanished.

"Angie! Angie!" Tsubasa shouted.

 **Midnight**

Throughout the Ikaruga dojo everyone was sleeping soundly without a care in the world. "I should have done this instead of taking advantage of Lady Tsubasa," Angela said as she sneaked into the Ikaruga dojo and searched for Naruto's room. It took a while but she did find his room. "There you are Naruto." As she heard loud snores coming from Naruto.

"If I can't have you then no one can." Angela said to her self as she revealed her 5 inches metal nails on each hand. "Di-"

"Just like old times right Angel." Naruto said as he caught her hand and pulled the surprise Angela on top of him.

"Let me go, you bastar-." Angela struggled on top of him but he cut her off by kissing Angela, this wasn't filled with love but with lust. She snaked her tongue in his mouth and they both battled for dominance. He won and flipped them over so he was on top and pinned her hands above her head with one hand while the other snaked down her body from her neck to the valley between her breasts.

"You are so beautiful." Naruto said as he kissed her neck as he squeezed her breasts.

"Oh, Kami yes Fishcake." Angela moaned when she remembered why she was here. "Get off me." She pushed him off and attacked him.

"Damn it Angel, what did I do this time." Naruto shouted as he dodged her finger nails.

"Like you don't know." Angela shouted as she attacked him again.

 **With the** **Ikaruga girls**

Ayame, Ibuki, Kagome and Chihaya all jumped out of their beds when they heard all the noise coming from upstairs and was now on the outside. "Ibuki, what is going on?" Ayame asked as all the sisters met in the living room.

"Let's all find out." Ibuki said as they rushed out of the house.

The sound of swords like clash was heard in the yard as Naruto was currently fighting with Angela, the flowing blades were moving back and forth as both fighters were giving their all Naruto ducked a combined swing and then lashed out to either side to block a two-sided attack from Angela and he leaped back.

"Angel, what is this all about?" Naruto asked again.

"Naruto, what is going on?" Ibuki and the other came running out.

"So, the home wrecker is here." Angela growled which confused the girls.

"What are you talking about?" Ayame asked as she looked at the new girl.

"You are girl that we saw earlier with Tsubasa." Ibuki said as the girl glared at her.

"Angela this is not what you think, Ibuki is just a friend." Naruto said to the girl.

"Just a friend." Ibuki said in a sad voice.

"Who is she Naruto?" Chihaya asked she could see that they knew each other.

"I was his betrothed!" Angela shouted which shocked all the girls especially Ibuki and Ayame.

"What are you talking about, you are still my fiancé." Naruto shouted shocking the girls even more.

"Naruto, why are we just hearing about this?" Chihaya asked because Ibuki and Ayame was took shock to say anything."

"We-" Angela taking the opportunity kicked Naruto in the ribs leading him to flip through the air and crash in to a tree.

"If I am your fiancé then why did you cancel the contract?" Angela shouted with tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? I never cancel the contract." Naruto replied while dusting himself off as Angela attacked him again. They exchange sword/nail once more, for the next minute they both fought with everything they had, disappearing and re-appearing when they could only to cause slight shockwaves whenever they struck with stronger blows.

"Liar!" Angela shouted as they back off from each other. "I received word from the clan head which his YOUR FATHER three days that you cancel our contract and you ran away to find true love!"

"That's a li-" Naruto dodged a barraged off strike.

"I don't want to hear it, I thought you love m-." Angela roared, a second later Naruto made for a slash at Angela's neck causing her to go wide-eyed before her instincts took over allowing her to tilt her head back as she then flipped backwards by kicking off Naruto.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Naruto shouted which scared all the girls. "I never cancel any contract and I did not run away, I was banished." As tears came out of his eyes. This shock all the girls, they never knew that this was the reason why Naruto was there.

"Fishcake." Angela said as she ran over to him but Ibuki and her sister blocked her.

"We won't let you hurt Naruto." Kagome said as the other sister nodded their heads.

"I wasn't." Angela said as she took a step back.

"It's ok girls." Naruto said as he walked up to Angela. "I was banished for stealing sacred sword."

"That stupid, you would never steal the sword." Angela shouted as Naruto smile.

"I am glad you believe and I did not, I was frame." Naruto said as Angela smile. "My father is looking into it."

"But I still don't understand something Fishcake." Angela said as she looked at Naruto. "Why would your father write me that letter?"

"Did it have on the clan head seal or my father's name?" Naruto asked the now confuse girl.

"Why does it matter?" Angela asked as she tried to remember. "It was the clan head seal."

"My father isn't the clan head anymore." Naruto said which shocked Angela and Ibuki. "Stealing the sacred is a death sentence but my father used the Hokage's last wish to save my life."

"Fishcake." Angela said as she hugged him. "I am so sorry that happen to you and for not listening to you."

"It's ok Angel, it is partly my fault for not telling you sooner." Naruto said as he hugged her back as the jealous girl glared holes into both.

 **Later**

All of them was now sitting in the living room having tea and laughing as Naruto told them how he and Angela met, it was very similar to what happen last night.

"Fishcake, there is a reason why I knew you were here" Angela said as they all got serious. "We were approached by a masked man who offered us a lot of money to rebuild our school if we kill you."

"Really, I have to spend my father a letter so he can look into it." Naruto said.

"Angie! Please stop this!" Tsubasa shouted as she burst into the room.

 **The next day**

Naruto and Ibuki was walking from school as usual but Naruto was worry because Ibuki wasn't her usual self. "Tsubasa hasn't been to school today."

"Yeah, I wonder if she will every come back." Ibuki said as they continue to walk. "He said I was just a friend."

"Kahhaaaaaaaaa!" They heard a scream and they looked around to see Tsubasa falling on the ground.

"Tsubasa!" Naruto and Ibuki shouted as they ran up to the girl.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tsubasa said as she got up.

"We missed you at school." Ibuki said.

"I am working part time now." Tsubasa said with a smile as Naruto was tackled to the ground.

"Oh, Fishcake I missed you." Angela said as she kissed him.

"Get off Naruto!" Ibuki shouted as they got into a tug of war for Naruto.

 **Unknown persons**

"Damn it, they fail." The first person said.

"I told she would, she is too in love with him." The red hair person replied.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I have another plan." The first person said.

"Just don't let them find out about our connection." The red head said.


End file.
